Nuka
Nuka was the secondary antagonist of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. He was the son of Zira and the older brother of Vitani and Kovu. Biography Nuka was Zira's eldest son. He detested his younger brother, Kovu, because he was chosen to become king, even though Nuka was the oldest. He was somewhat neurotic. Persona Nuka was a light gray-brown lion with a lighter underbelly and a black mane. He had an large Outlander nose and Outlander claws, as well as orange eyes. ''The Lion King II: Simba's Pride'' Nuka first appears as a teenager in the Outlands muttering about Kovu not being Scar's son and that Scar just took him in. He then notices his sister Vitani tugging on a root and sarcastically asks her where Kovu is before cutting the root with his claw sending her flying, which he laughs at. Vitani gets up and asks Nuka where Kovu is and asks if he leave Kovu on his own again. Nuka says that it's every lion for himself and that Kovu's got to learn to be on his own to which Vitani tells him that their mother Zira is going to be mad as she told Nuka to watch Kovu. Nuka claims that he should have been "The Chosen One" as he is the oldest, the strongest and the "smartest" and says that he could be a leader if Zira just gave him a chance. Vitani tells Nuka that here's his chance as Zira has returned with Kovu. Nuka approaches his mother and says that he caught field mice for dinner, but Zira just walks right past him. Zira scolds Nuka for not watching Kovu and then Kovu for trying to befriend Kiara, the daughter of Simba who exiled Scar's followers to the Outlands. But after Zira realises that Kovu befriending Kiara would help in avenging Scar, Zira compares Kovu to Scar to which Nuka reacts in disgust only to get growled at by Zira. Nuka joins in with "My Lullaby" where he is thrown to the ground and is stamped on the tail by Zira before he and Vitani gaze at a sleeping Kovu whom Nuka calls a little termite only to be knocked away by Vitani. Nuka and Vitani then shout "Kovu What A Guy" though whilst Vitani meant it, Nuka said it because Zira wanted so. Nuka next appears years later as an adult where he and a young adult Vitani go to The Elephant Graveyard and light stick on fire before using them to set fire to The Pride Lands during Kiara's first hunt so Kovu could rescue her and earn Simba's trust. That night, Nuka and Zira watch Kovu and Kiara at Pride Rock where Nuka expresses his disappointment that Kovu let Kiara go. Zira tells him that the closer Kovu gets to Kiara, the closer he gets to Simba. Nuka next appears along with Zira, Vitani and the Outsiders when they ambush Simba and pursue him into the gorge. Simba attempts to escape by climbing up logs and when Kovu refuses Zira's order to kill Simba, Nuka steps forward and climbs up the logs after Simba. Nuka grabs Simba's ankle and sees this as his moment of glory, but then a log he is standing on breaks, causing Nuka to fall. Simba climbs up to safety, but in the process, knocks more logs onto Nuka, crushing him. Kovu arrives and starts to pull logs off Nuka but is then knocked aside by Zira who finishes the job herself. She finds Nuka barely alive and he tells his mother that he is sorry and that he tried before dying in Zira's paw, to her and Vitani's sadness. Gallery Ziranukakovu.jpg imnuka.png|Nuka as a cub nukaadult.png concept.png|Concept art of Nuka plushcutie.png|The official Nuka plush Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Lions